le choix de la vie
by plumepapote
Summary: Avoir un bébé, une étape importante dans une vie de couple, qui peut apporter son lot de doutes et d'anxiétés, et pour le lieutenant Rizzoli, c'est la goutte de trop.


Jane : Définitivement je préfère le numéro 12, grand, italien d'origine, sportif, vif d'esprit. C'est celui qui conviendrait le mieux.

Maura : moi j'aime bien le numéro 3, regarde, il est physicien, parle 4 langues différentes et a fait pleins de voyages.

Jane : on ne cherche pas quelqu'un pour de longues discussions scientifiques Maur', mais un homme pour procréer.

Maura soupira et se replongea dans la liste.

Jane : je pense que c'est à moi de choisir, tu ne crois pas ?

Maura : on va se battre comme ça pour tout ?

Jane leva les yeux au ciel : tu n'as pas idée.

Maura : bon, alors tu choisis maintenant mais c'est moi qui choisirais le prénom.

Jane nia d'un signe de la tête : pas question, tu serais capable de lui trouver un nom qui l'handicaperait toute sa vie.

Maura : si c'est une fille, j'ai pensé à Eglantine et pour un garçon à Gontran.

Jane pouffa : qu'est ce que je disais.

Maura : tu n'aimes pas ?

Jane : tu veux que cet enfant se fasse chahuter tout au long de sa vie.

Maura : comme moi, c'est ça ?

Jane : Maur' je n'ai jamais dit ça, juste qu'on peut trouver quelque chose de joli, et qui ne soit pas aussi difficile à porter qu'un prénom disparu depuis des milliers d'années.

Maura : ne mettons pas la charrue avant les vaches.

Jane : les bœufs Maura, pas les vaches !

Maura : je maintiens que je préfère quand même le numéro 3, génétiquement, ce serait un choix parfait.

Jane se leva du canapé, sa patience avait des limites : si j'avais été un homme, je n'aurais pas été digne de ton intérêt.

Maura : pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

Jane : parce que je ne ressemble en rien au numéro trois. J'aime le sport, la bière et je n'ai lu aucun des ouvrages qu'il y a dans ta bibliothèque.

Maura se leva à son tour, elle venait de froisser sa compagne, sans s'en rendre compte : pourtant, c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne t'échangerais contre personne.

Jane : tu sais, tu peux encore changer d'avis.

Maura lui prit la main : tu es la seule personne au monde qui me comprenne, qui ne me traite pas comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre des relations humaines. Quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression d'être merveilleuse.

Jane : je me sens tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir te faire un enfant, vraiment, ça me torture de l'intérieur.

Maura l'encercla de ses bras : je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, que ça te pesait autant. Je suis désolée mon cœur.

Jane : c'est pour ça que même si cet enfant n'est pas de moi, je voudrais qu'il ait des gênes en commun avec moi.

Maura : c'est d'accord, on va prendre le numéro 12, c'était mon deuxième choix. Et on aura un bébé magnifique, je te le promets.

Jane embrassa le cou de la châtaigne : c'est obligé vu comme sa mère est belle.

Maura : on appelle ?

Jane attrapa le téléphone : je le fais.

Jane : on a choisi, ce sera le numéro 12.

** : très bon choix, son patrimoine génétique est très bon.

Jane : Maura ovule dans une semaine, c'est possible de prendre rendez-vous ?

** : bien sur, dites moi quand et on s'arrangera.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle raccrocha.

Jane : c'est bon, notre créneau leur convenait.

Maura se précipita dans les bras de sa compagne : on va avoir un bébé.

Jane la souleva dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Maura noua ses jambes autour des hanches de sa belle qui l'emmena dans la chambre. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui faire un bébé, mais elle était la seule à l'emmener toucher les volutes de l'inconscience.

Pourtant, alors que Maura s'était endormie quelques minutes après l'acte d'amour, Jane ne pouvait fermer les yeux. Elle quitta la chaleur du corps de la châtaigne et se faufila hors de la chambre. Elle se fit couler un café avant de se rendre sur la terrasse. La nuit noire avait pris possession du ciel de Boston et les quelques étoiles qui perçaient la regardait en la narguant. Elle avait la plus douce et la plus belle des femmes dans son lit, pourtant, elle n'aspirait qu'à une bonne enquête qui lui occuperait l'esprit.

Lorsque Maura lui avait demandé un bébé, elle avait été attendrie devant cette femme si vulnérable qui plaçait tous ses espoirs en elle. Elle n'avait pu dire non, malgré ses inquiétudes quant à sa capacité d'élever un enfant. Son métier était dangereux et très prenant, mais elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. C'est la seule chose pour laquelle elle était douée. La seule qui la rendait fière. Actuellement, elle ne se voyait pas avec un enfant dans les bras, un nourrisson entièrement dépendant d'elle, elle voulait continuer à être égoïste avec Maura. Elle voulait toute son attention, elle voulait encore de nombreuses soirées en amoureuses, simplement plongée dans le regard de l'autre, elle voulait voir son sourire si particulier qui lui était uniquement réservé. Elle ne voulait pas la partager avec un être qui serait son sang et sa chair. Un être qui n'aurait rien en commun avec elle, un être qui ne la reconnaîtrait pas comme quelqu'un de sa famille, elle avait peur de ne pas être aimée de cet enfant.

Toutes ces inquiétudes la torturait, la brisait de l'intérieur. Elle aimait Maura plus que tout au monde, pourtant elle était incapable de lui parler de cette souffrance. Car jamais elle ne la comprendrait. Maura avait beau être l'être le plus intelligent qu'elle connaisse, sa capacité à se mettre à la place d'un autre était limitée.

La porte fenêtre grinça interrompant sa réflexion, elle essuya la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue et se tourna vers sa compagne.

Maura était emmitouflée dans le pull à capuche de Jane, celui qui portait le sigle de la BPD : mon amour, tu m'as laissé toute seule dans ce grand lit vide.

Jane : désolée bébé. Je vais bientôt rentrer.

Maura s'assit derrière elle, la couvrant de sa chaleur. Ses mains encerclèrent son corps. Jane ferma les yeux. Elle se maudit d'être celle qu'elle était, de faire du mal à Maura.

Maura : je sais que ça ne va pas, j'ai compris. Tu peux tout me dire.

Jane : tu es tellement merveilleuse et moi je suis une égoïste sans cœur.

Maura resserra sa prise autour du ventre de sa compagne : ce n'est pas du tout le qualificatif que j'emploierais pour parler de toi.

Jane : parce que tu ne me connais pas vraiment.

Maura soupira : tu ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est bien ça ?

Jane se tendit avant de s'éloigner des bras de Maura, elle se mit debout, face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un frisson la glaça quand elle rencontra le regard perçant de bonté de sa belle.

Maura : tu vois, je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le crois.

Jane le cœur au bord des larmes : je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce que l'on a toutes les deux. Mais, je pense que j'ai besoin de faire le point. De me concentrer sur ce que je veux vraiment.

Maura se leva à son tour, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, ses doigts accrochaient et torturaient les manches du pull : non, ne fais pas ça, on n'a pas besoin de faire un enfant, on est très bien toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête.

Jane : non, ne dis pas ça, tu en as envie, je le vois. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis que je t'ai dis oui. Ne me laisse pas gâcher ton rêve.

Maura : sans toi, il n'y a plus de rêve.

Jane passa à côté de Maura, s'arrêta à sa hauteur, plongea une dernière fois son regard dans le sien : pardonne moi.

Jane passa par la chambre pour récupérer ses vêtements ainsi que son arme avant de partir en fermant la porte d'entrée doucement, comme une voleuse. Elle qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir Maura, venait de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Elle s'en voulait de lui faire subir ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle avait vaincu des tueurs en séries, des psychopathes, elle s'était même relevée après Hoyt, alors pourquoi avoir un bébé avec Maura la terrifiait autant ? Sûrement parce que c'était un acte irréversible, un acte qui nécessitait d'être entier, de se mettre à nu. Elle qui se protégeait derrière son holster et ses actes d'inconscience total n'avait pas le cran de faire face à un tel acte d'amour.

Elle n'avait plus d'appartement ou aller puisqu'elle avait rendu le sien, quand elle avait emménagé avec Maura il y a maintenant un an. Elle erra dans les rues, sans but réel. Son corps était engourdi par le froid, mais elle ne sentait rien. Petit à petit elle se rendit compte de la folie que ça allait être d'encaisser le mal qu'elle venait de faire à Maura. Elle pensa à rebrousser chemin et à rentrer se faire pardonner par sa belle. Elle avait été victime d'un coup de sang, cet acte irréfléchi qui l'avait conduit à abandonner le domicile conjugal, à laisser la femme qu'elle aimait au milieu de la nuit, sans plus d'explication. Elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. C'est ce qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. De l'aide d'un professionnel. Elle qui avait toujours refusé de voir un psychologue, allait être obligée aujourd'hui de s'ouvrir à un inconnu. Parce qu'elle voulait pouvoir combler la femme qu'elle aimait, de bonheur, lui donner ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Une famille.

Maura venait encore une fois d'être abandonnée, elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser le départ de la brune. Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir fait l'amour avec autant de passion il y a seulement deux heures et lui demander un break l'instant d'après. Maura avait toujours pu s'appuyer sur Jane, depuis 7 ans qu'elles se connaissaient, elle était son roc. Mais celui-ci venait de s'effondrer. Maura plongea le nez dans le col du pull, comme si elle voulait se noyer dans son odeur. Elle retourna se coucher, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Tournant et retournant dans sa tête la dernière journée qui venait de s'écouler. Jane lui avait parlé de la torture qu'elle ressentait à ne pas pouvoir concevoir cet enfant avec elle, elle avait paru si démunie à ce moment là, que Maura avait cru qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Bien sur, elle reconnaissait y avoir été un peu fort à propos du choix du donneur. Elle n'avait pas compris que Jane voulait trouver un homme à son image. Afin d'avoir un peu d'elle, dans cet enfant.

Pour Maura, ça coulait de source que cet enfant, serait celui de Jane, même si biologiquement parlant, aucun gêne ne les associait. Parce que l'amour qu'elles partageaient comblerait le lien manquant. Elle n'avait pas non plus peur que cet enfant perturbe leur relation, fasse tanguer leur couple. Parce que s'il y a de l'amour pour deux, alors il y en a pour trois. Elle n'avait pas été l'enfant de l'amour, mais elle n'avait aucun doute que le sien le serait. Le matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, ses yeux étaient restés grand ouvert, elle avait eu beau tout retourner dans sa tête, elle n'avait toujours pas compris le revirement de situation. Jane avait peut être raison, elle était incapable de relations humaines. Elle aimait Jane, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la perturbait réellement.

Ce n'est pas pour autant, qu'elle allait s'avouer vaincue, Jane était son âme sœur, et ce n'était pas un petit break qui allait l'arrêter. Elle pressentait que cette séparation était un signal de détresse. Elle sonna donc chez Angela de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale. Elle devait parler avec la matriarche.

Angela : qu'est ce que tu fais dehors de si bon matin ?

Maura : je pourrais entrer ? J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Angela la fit entrer dans le petit salon, où elle s'assirent sur le canapé. Maura triturait toujours les manches de son pull.

Angela : tu commences à me faire peur, tu sais.

Maura : c'est à propos de Jane.

Angela se leva d'un bond : il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Maura : non, enfin, pas de ce genre là. Hier soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire un break.

Angela tomba sur le canapé comme un soufflé qui retombe : un break ? Comment est ce possible, elle est dingue de toi.

Maura : je crois qu'elle a un problème avec l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec moi.

Angela : elle a peur ?

Maura : hier soir, on a choisi le donneur et elle semblait vraiment peu sure d'elle, pas la Jane que je connais. Elle m'a même dit que je pouvais encore changer d'avis à propos de nous. Et puis, elle s'est calmée et on est tombée d'accord, mais, cette nuit, je l'ai retrouvée sur la terrasse, complètement terrifiée. Elle disait qu'elle était égoïste.

Angela : elle ne se sent pas à la hauteur.

Maura réfléchit quelques secondes : elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas gâcher mon rêve d'avoir un bébé.

Angela : tu dois lui parler, la rassurer, ce n'est pas un bébé qui changera votre relation.

Maura : je la connais, elle ne voudra pas m'écouter.

Angela : ok, je vais lui parler.

Angela prit son poste à la cafétéria, l'esprit tourmenté par ce que lui avait annoncé Maura. Voilà maintenant un an et demi que Jane et Maura s'étaient tombée dans les bras et leur bonheur depuis ce jour, se lisait sur leurs visages. Elles s'aimaient et pour Angela s'était l'essentiel. Et puis, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un médecin dans la famille.

Jane fit son entrée dans le précint 5 minutes avant de prendre son service, son regard était terne et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Elle avait passé la même nuit que Maura.

Korsak : c'est pas la grande forme on dirait. Maura t'a épuisée ?

Jane rit jaune avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil, elle se prit le visage dans les mains. Essayant de se constituer une poker face. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère, qui lui fit la plus grande peur de sa vie.

Angela : tu voudrais bien venir avec moi, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Jane sentit le mauvais quart d'heure qui se préparait. Elle avait du voir Maura et la jeune femme lui avait tout raconté. Elle aurait du le parier.

Jane la suivit jusque dans la salle de réunion, vide à cette heure là, elles y seraient tranquille pour discuter de choses personnelles.

Angela : tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Jane : tu es déjà au courant, alors, je n'ai rien de plus à t'apprendre.

Angela : comment as tu pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

Jane : je l'aime, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer un bébé, pas en ce moment.

Angela : je te connais, ma fille, et ce n'est pas l'unique raison.

Jane se frotta le visage : je ne peux pas, ça me terrifie. Elle semble si sure d'elle, si décidée, et moi j'ai peur, de m'enfuir !

Angela : de fuir ? Tu n'es pas comme ça Jane, tu es forte, l'amour de Maura devrait t'aider.

Jane : je ne veux pas lui imposer ça, c'est moi qui la protège d'habitude, je ne veux pas inverser les rôles. J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour moi.

Angela : tu dois lui dire la vérité, sinon tu vas la perdre.

Jane plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère : elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Angela : non, mais elle est venu me voir, pour me dire qu'elle ne comprenait pas ta réaction.

Jane : alors dis lui que j'ai juste besoin de temps. Ça devrait me suffire.

Angela : te suffire pour quoi ?

Jane : je ne te dirais rien de plus, le reste c'est ma vie privée.

Angela : je suis ta mère !

Jane : justement, reste à ta place et laisse moi gérer ma vie de couple seule.

Angela : très bien, je ne lui dirais rien, si tu veux te débrouiller seule, mais sache une chose, elle ne lâchera rien.

Jane soupira, ça n'allait pas être une partie facile à gagner.

Elle rejoignit son poste, s'excusant auprès de ses collègues. À la pause du déjeuner, elle téléphona à un psychologue avec qui le commissariat travaillait. Il lui donna rendez-vous le soir même. Il avait compris à son ton que c'était une urgence.

Elle fut anxieuse tout le reste de la journée, aucune enquête ne vint perturber le fil de sa pensée qui dérivait sans cesse sur Maura, la jeune femme qui se trouvait au sous-sol, incertaine sur son avenir.

Docteur en psychologie, Marc Riter, Jane frappa à la porte, la main tremblante.

Marc Riter : Mademoiselle Rizzoli, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous à la criminelle. C'est un honneur pour moi que vous me demandiez de l'aide pour une enquête.

Jane : je ne suis pas venue à cause d'une enquête.

Marc fronça les sourcils : vous voulez bien vous asseoir ?

Jane prit place sur un fauteuil, mais ne savait pas vraiment comme se tenir : je dois vous dire que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, je veux dire venir consulter.

Marc : je saurais être gentil avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Voulez vous me dire ce qui vous amène ici ?

Jane : c'est à propos de ma petite amie. Vous n'avez rien contre les homosexuels j'espère ? Sinon j'irai voir quelqu'un d'autre.

Marc lui sourit : absolument rien.

Jane : voilà, nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et demi environ, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Nous étions amies avant de sortir ensemble, ce qui fait que je la connais depuis très longtemps. Je sais tout d'elle et elle connaît tout de moi.

Marc : vous m'avez l'air vraiment bien ensemble.

Jane : oui, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle m'a fait part d'un désir que je ne peux pas assouvir. Elle voudrait avoir un enfant.

Marc : vous ne voulez pas ?

Jane : c'est là tout le problème.

Marc : expliquez moi.

Jane : l'idée d'avoir un bébé avec elle, m'enchante vraiment. Ce serait lui faire un cadeau merveilleux. Elle n'a jamais eu de véritable famille. Elle a été adoptée et ses parents n'ont pas été géniaux. Mais plus l'échéance approche, plus je me sens oppressée, j'ai peur de la perdre, ou de tout faire foirer.

Marc : elle vous aime et vous l'aimez ?

Jane : oui.

Marc : elle a déjà voulu avoir un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jane : non, pas à ma connaissance, elle ne restait jamais très longtemps avec un homme avant.

Marc : c'est donc un gage de son amour pour vous. Elle se sent bien donc veut faire des projets, concrétiser votre amour.

Jane : oui, mais je ne peux pas lui faire d'enfant, je suis une femme.

Marc : il existe beaucoup de techniques maintenant, pour que deux personnes qui s'aiment, puissent avoir des enfants ensemble.

Jane : je sais, nous avons pris contact avec une société de don de sperme. Elle voulait un type intelligent, qui parle des tonnes de langues, comme elle et moi je voulais ce type sportif avec des origines italiennes …

Marc : vous n'avez pas réussi à tomber d'accord ?

Jane : elle ne comprenait pas mon obstination. Pourtant, c'est clair, cet enfant n'aura rien de moi. Il sera le sien ! Et s'il y a deux personnes comme elle dans ce bébé, comment je vais m'y retrouver moi ?

Marc : elle ne voit peut être pas les choses comme vous, elle a été adoptée, donc élevée par des parents qui n'avaient pas le même sang qu'elle, pourtant elle les aime comme ses parents ?

Jane : oui, même s'ils ne sont pas parfait.

Marc : c'est peut être là qu'il faut creuser, elle n'a peut être pas besoin de savoir que cet enfant a son sang ou le votre pour savoir qu'elle l'aimera comme le sien.

Jane : elle dit que ce sera un enfant de l'amour.

Marc : parce qu'elle le fait avec vous.

Jane resta silencieuse de longues minutes : et si elle avait choisi le donneur le plus intelligent parce qu'elle a peur qu'un enfant d'un sportif italien ne soit pas assez bien pour elle ?

Marc : je vous laisse réfléchir à ces deux possibilités, on se revoit dans deux jours, à la même heure.

Jane sortit encore plus tourmentée de son rendez vous. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas résolu en une seule fois, mais elle ne pensait pas ressortir avec encore plus de questions que lorsqu'elle était entrée.

Elle avait le choix entre deux options, soit elle se moquait de qui était biologiquement l'enfant, parce qu'elle l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive, soit elle sous estimait ses capacités génétiques et intellectuelles. Un choix qui la tiendrait éveillée durant les prochaines nuits.

Elle prit une chambre dans un hôtel du centre ville, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller voir son frère Frankie, elle savait qu'il accepterait de l'héberger, mais il voudra aussi savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et elle n'avait pas le courage d'en parler ce soir.

Maura : vous avez pu lui parler ?

Elle partageait un thé dans la maison principale avec Angela.

Angela : oui, elle était aussi mal que toi, peut être même encore pire.

Maura : qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

Angela : qu'elle t'aime très fort, qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de te quitter. Mais qu'elle a besoin de temps.

Maura : j'ai appelé l'agence de don de sperme et j'ai annulé l'insémination prévue.

Angela : tu n'es pas à un mois près. Si tu veux vraiment cet enfant avec Jane, alors laisse la revenir vers toi.

Maura : bien sur que je le veux avec elle, sans elle il n'est pas question que j'élève un enfant.

Angela : elle dit que tu as l'air si sure de toi, alors qu'elle est paniquée à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Que son métier est dangereux …

Maura : j'ai confiance en Jane, je sais qu'avec elle, je suis capable de tout faire. Je sais qu'avec elle, je n'élèverai pas mon enfant comme mes parents m'ont élevé.

Angela : tu lui as dit tout ça ?

Maura : je ne pensais pas qu'elle voulait le savoir.

Angela : elle est forte, mais parfois elle a aussi ses faiblesses.

Aucune des deux n'a dormi plus de deux heures dans toute la nuit.

Maura croisa Jane dans les couloirs du commissariat, le lendemain matin.

Maura : Jane …

Jane ferma les yeux, dans sa robe bleue marine, Maura était magnifique, ses atouts étaient mis en valeur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut tout l'amour que la jeune femme éprouvait à son égard. Elle s'en voulut encore plus de lui faire subir tout cela.

Jane lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la première pièce vide qu'elle trouva.

Maura : je veux que tu reviennes. Tu me manques beaucoup trop.

Jane l'attrapa dans ses bras, s'enivra de son parfum avant de plonger sur ses lèvres offertes pour elle. Maura mit tout son cœur dans ce baiser, elle noua ses mains dans le bas du dos de la brune, avant de remonter jusqu'à sa queue de cheval.

Jane rompit le baiser, elle n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, voulant s'imprégner de ce moment : je dois faire un travail sur moi, avant tout. Je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi dans cet état. Je suis pleine d'incertitude.

Maura : je croyais que dans un couple on mettait tout à plat pour régler les problèmes.

Jane : c'est moi qui ait un problème, pas toi.

Maura repensa à ce que lui avait dit Angela la veille : je ne suis pas si sure de moi que ça, tu sais. C'est te savoir à mes côtés qui me donne assez de force pour essayer d'avoir un enfant.

Jane : Ma' doit vraiment apprendre à se taire.

Maura : rentre à la maison ce soir, même si tu ne dors pas avec moi, nous sommes un couple, je veux que tu sois sous le même toit que moi. Ne pas savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais, me rend folle.

Jane : très bien. Je viendrais.

Maura : tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi vite !

Jane : ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Maura s'arrêta avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna pour faire face à Jane : je t'aime.

Jane attendit qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle, pour se laisser glisser contre le mur. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa compagne aussi conquérante. La première supposition du docteur Riter était peut-être la bonne, finalement …

Maura rejoignit la cafétéria le midi même, afin de parler avec Angela.

Maura : elle rentre à la maison ce soir.

Angela : tu as réussi à la convaincre.

Maura : elle n'a pas opposé beaucoup de résistance.

Angela : je ne crois pas que ce soit toi qu'elle fuit, mais elle !

Maura : elle a l'air déboussolée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire un travail sur elle même, avant de revenir vers moi.

Angela : tu devrais peut être lui proposer de consulter un psychologue.

Maura : ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Jane, elle répète à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'elle n'est pas folle.

Angela la couva d'un regard attendri : elle te reviendra bientôt.

Maura soupira, ces mots lui faisaient tellement de bien, elle qui ne pouvait plus dormir sans le souffle de la brune à côté du sien, sans son corps appuyant sur le matelas. Le baiser de ce matin lui avait redonné le courage nécessaire pour affronter Jane et son tempérament destructeur.

Le soir même, Jane passa récupérer ses quelques affaires dans la chambre d'hôtel, avant de prendre la direction de la maison de Maura. Depuis 7 ans, elle s'y rendait avec empressement, sachant ce qu'elle allait y retrouver, encore plus depuis un an, puisque c'était maintenant son foyer. Pourtant, ce soir, elle resta longtemps garée dans l'allée, assise au volant de sa voiture, avant d'oser en sortir. Elle sonna à la porte, ne se sentant pas le droit d'y pénétrer sans une invitation de la propriétaire.

Maura ouvrit la porte, dans son tailleur parfait : tu n'as pas besoin de sonner, tu es ici chez toi.

Jane : je pensais que ce serait plus correct.

Maura s'effaça pour laisser entrer Jane qui s'arrêta dans l'entrée, ressentant cette maison pleine de souvenirs, comme un coup de massue. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas ni un mouvement, de peur de déranger la quiétude du lieu.

Maura lui sourit : ne reste pas là, comme ça. Pose tes affaires.

Jane s'exécuta, elle posa son sac au sol avant de retirer son blouson : je vais m'installer dans la chambre d'ami.

Maura ne voulait pas de Jane dans la chambre d'ami, mais si c'était la seule condition pour qu'elle reste, elle l'acceptait. Jane inspira un grand coup avant de faire un pas dans la maison. Mais rien ne se passa, la battisse ne l'engloutit pas, ni ne la rejeta sur le trottoir. Elle prit ça pour une approbation de sa présence en ces lieux.

Elle passa devant la chambre principale qu'elle partageait ordinairement avec Maura, huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Le parfum de Maura flottait dans l'air. Puis elle continua sa route jusqu'à la pièce au bout du couloir. La chambre d'ami, ressemblait en tout point à la pièce principale, sauf que la salle de bain ne comportait qu'une douche et une vasque. Elle la connaissait bien, dormant dans cette chambre à l'époque ou elles n'étaient encore qu'amie. Son cœur se pinça au souvenir de la première fois où elle n'avait pas dormi ici, mais bien aux côtés de Maura.

Elle posa son sac sur la chaise à côté du lit, avant de se dévêtir, une bonne douche devrait lui faire du bien. Ses muscles avaient besoin d'être décrispés suite à toute la tension qu'elle leur faisait subir depuis hier. Tout son corps voulait Maura, ses muscles criaient leur souffrance d'être séparé de l'être aimé. Mais c'est son cœur qui avait le plus besoin d'être apaisé.

Elle rejoignit la cuisine après sa douche, Maura était assise sur le canapé, devant son mac book. Elle semblait lire ses mails.

Jane : je peux prendre une bière ?

Maura soupira : ce sont les tiennes, alors arrête de demander.

Jane ouvrit la porte du frigo et trouva son pack de bières, bien à sa place. Deux seulement manquaient. Ses bières, sa place, sa maison, sa compagne … Elle n'arrivait pas à imprimer.

Maura baissa l'écran de son ordinateur et se tourna vers la brune, qui était assise sur un tabouret du bar, le regard dans la lune, les mains fermement campée autour de sa bouteille.

Maura s'approcha à sa hauteur : tu ne veux pas me parler ? C'est ce que l'on savait faire de mieux avant.

Jane : je ne suis plus moi-même.

Maura : tu me considères peut être comme un robot incapable de comprendre les humains de base, mais toi, je te pratique depuis assez longtemps, pour te comprendre. Ton langage corporel en dit beaucoup sur toi.

Jane tourna sa tête en direction de la châtaigne : tu n'es pas un robot dénué de sentiments. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé et je ne le penserais jamais.

Maura : je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes, je ne lâcherais rien.

Jane : pas la peine, je suis là.

Maura : mais tu n'es plus la personne que je connais.

Jane préféra ne pas répondre. Elle n'était pas encore capable d'expliquer cela.

Maura voyant qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus, s'attela à préparer le dîner. Jane mit la table, dans le silence le plus total.

Maura : tu peux mettre la chaîne sport, si tu veux, il y a sûrement une retransmission de match.

C'était la première fois que Maura suggérait à Jane d'allumer la télévision, pour combler une soirée d'ennui. Avant ce soir, aucune soirée avec Jane n'avait été si pesante qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de la télévision pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Maura sentait qu'elle perdait Jane petit à petit.

A la fin du repas, Jane se retira dans sa nouvelle chambre, ne pouvant supporter le regard triste de Maura.

Maura en voulait à Jane de la laisser ainsi, de l'abandonner, alors qu'un jour elle lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle. Elle sentait que quelque chose se produisait en Jane. Angela avait sûrement raison, c'est contre elle même qu'elle se battait. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux, quand elle ne se contrôlait pas, qu'elle rêvait de la posséder, de l'embrasser, mais quand son regard croisait celui de la châtaigne, alors cette lueur de désir, de possession disparaissait, et un voile de noirceur apparaissait. Elle semblait lutter contre ses démons intérieurs. La châtaigne se changea dans la salle de bain, avant de venir prendre place dans le salon, sur le canapé, avec un plaid. Elle ne pouvait plus dormir dans sa chambre, ressentant avec trop d'intensité l'absence de la brune. Alors elle se blottit dans le canapé, noya son nez dans le col du pull de la BPD. Elle ferma les yeux, et tenta de retrouver le chemin des rêves, là où tout était possible.

Jane qui ne pouvait dormir, à la fois si loin et en même temps si près de la femme qu'elle aime, se releva dans la nuit. C'est là qu'elle trouva Maura roulée en boule sur le canapé, la moitié du visage dissimulée dans le col de son pull fétiche. Dès le début, elle avait adoré voir Maura dedans. Ce pull avait été comme une seconde peau pour Jane, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, tout au long de sa carrière. Alors voir Maura le porter, c'était comme si elle montrait au monde entier, qu'elle lui appartenait. Qu'elle était sienne.

Elle caressa la chevelure de l'endormie, avant de rejoindre son lit. Elle attendait beaucoup de son deuxième rendez vous avec le psychologue.

Elle s'y rendit donc le lendemain soir, le cœur lourd et l'esprit torturé.

Marc : Mademoiselle Rizzoli, avez-vous réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé il y a deux jours ?

Jane : je n'ai fais que ça.

Marc : qu'avez-vous décidé ?

Jane : qu'elle m'aime, c'est donc forcément la première supposition qui est juste. Elle se moque de mon patrimoine génétique. Elle l'aimera quoi qui l'arrive.

Marc : Mais ?

Jane : elle pourrait avoir tellement mieux que moi. Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Sa mère semble d'accord avec moi.

Marc : vous pensez qu'elle serait mieux avec un homme ou une femme ?

Jane : un homme bien sur. De bonne famille, bien élevé, avec un métier calme, du genre avocat ou médecin comme elle.

Marc : pourtant, ce n'est pas ce genre de personne qu'elle a choisi pour être à ses côtés chaque jour de sa vie. C'est une personne totalement contraire.

Jane : ça n'a pas de sens.

Marc : peut être pas pour vous, mais pour elle, oui.

Jane : et si dans dix ans elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur ?

Marc : vous disiez qu'elle ne restait jamais très longtemps avec ses anciens amants, alors que vous êtes dans sa vie depuis très longtemps et en couple depuis un an et demi. Je pense que ça montre que son choix est fait.

Jane resta silencieuse.

Marc : si on parlait de cet enfant. Que ressentiez vous, quand vous en parliez ?

Jane soupira : de la peur.

Marc : pourquoi ?

Jane : et s'il nous prend ce que nous avons de meilleur ?

Marc : vous parlez de votre complicité ?

Jane : oui. Je ne pourrais supporter de la voir s'éloigner de moi.

Marc : vous pensez qu'elle pourrait vous délaisser au profit de ce bébé ?

Jane sourit : dis comme ça, ça parait stupide. Maura ne ferait jamais ça.

Marc : vous avez peur que ce bébé vous vole votre intimité, vos moments à deux ?

Jane : oui. Je suis égoïste n'est ce pas ?

Marc : non, je dirais que vous êtes amoureuse de votre compagne.

Jane : si c'est ça mon problème, je ne guérirais jamais.

Marc : vous ressentiez autre chose que de la peur ?

Jane : si je n'ai rien en commun avec cet enfant, qu'est ce qui prouvera que je suis bien sa mère ?

Marc : en dehors de l'amour que vous lui porterez ?

Jane la voix cassée : et si lui ne m'aimait pas ?

Le psychologue venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui dérangeait le plus Jane Rizzoli.

Marc : c'est la peur de tous les pères, que vous êtes en train de connaître. Pour la mère qui porte l'enfant, c'est une question qui ne se pose même pas à cause de la fusion avec l'enfant, mais pour celui qui est extérieur, la peur du rejet est immense.

La séance se clôtura sur cette phrase qui perturbait énormément Jane, elle aurait deux nouveaux jours pour s'en imprégner et y faire face.

Elle était comme tout le monde, comme tous les pères, sauf qu'elle serait une mère, la deuxième. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle avait déjà envisagé.

Elle rentra à Beacon Hill l'esprit embrumé, posa sa veste sur le canapé, et se dirigea vers Maura qui préparait le dîner. Elle contourna l'îlot central et s'approcha de la châtaigne, pour lui poser un baiser sur la joue, mais au dernier moment, Maura tourna la tête. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, un doux baiser qui ne dura pas. Jane ferma les yeux, une décharge électrique venait de la traverser de part en part, comme lors de leur premier baiser. C'est comme si sa séance de thérapie, l'avait changée. Les yeux de Jane s'ouvrirent et ils tombèrent sur le regard brillant d'amour de Maura. Les joues de la châtaigne étaient rosies par l'instant solennel qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle se pencha et captura les lèvres de la brune entre les siennes, glissant une de ses mains sur sa nuque pour la maintenir contre elle. Un sourire naquit rapidement sur leurs lèvres soudées.

Jane chuchota : pardonne-moi d'être partie si loin.

Maura : seulement si tu me promets de ne plus recommencer.

Jane prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus appuyé. Maura noua ses bras autour du cou de la brune, voulant la sentir contre elle. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Maura, elle retenait sa respiration depuis un peu plus de quatre jours. Quatre jours de torture, sans la présence de Jane à ses côtés. Elle voulait savoir ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de Jane pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état et envisage de la quitter.

Maura se décala légèrement, mais garda ses bras autour de Jane : explique moi, d'accord.

Jane l'entraîna par la main jusqu'au canapé, où elles s'installèrent ensemble.

Jane après quelques secondes de silence, poussa un long soupir, avant de commencer : tu me connais, je garde tout à l'intérieur, et par moment, ça déborde et je ne contrôle plus rien. J'ai cru que j'allais exploser, alors je t'ai écouté, j'ai été voir un psychologue.

Maura la regarda surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

Jane : je sentais que si je ne faisais rien, je t'aurais perdue, et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux.

Une larme glissa sur le bras de Jane, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait.

Jane : je pensais qu'avoir un bébé briserait notre relation, notre lien si particulier. Qu'il te prendrait à moi. Mais il m'a rassuré, mon seul problème, c'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Maura : un problème ?

Jane lui sourit : non, en fait, pas du tout. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous changer.

Maura sourit avant de lui prendre la main.

Jane : mais il a su déceler ce qui me gênait le plus dans cette histoire. Et s'en est stupide de simplicité ! C'est la même peur qui empli d'anxiété tous les pères du monde.

Maura : qu'est ce que c'est ?

Jane : la peur de ne pas être aimée par son enfant.

Maura : mais …

Jane : je t'avais dit que c'était bête.

Maura : non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

Jane : parce que je veux être celle qui te protège, celle sur qui tu t'appuies en cas de doute. Je ne sais pas faire autrement.

Maura : je ne veux plus de ça. Je peux aussi te soutenir ! Tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours aussi forte, je suis là pour toi. Tu ne perdras pas mon amour si tu te montres moins « héros » et plus humaine.

Jane : pardonne moi.

Maura : j'ai appelé pour annuler le rendez-vous, on va avoir du temps pour se reconstruire ensemble. Mais je ne veux plus de cachotteries.

Jane : c'est promis.

Maura essuya les larmes qui stagnaient le long des joues de Jane, d'un revers de ses pouces : tu m'as fait tellement peur.

Jane la serra dans ses bras, sentant les battements désordonnés de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine : on va y arriver ensemble, on aura notre propre famille.

Maura : on l'a déjà. Tant que tu es avec moi. Ce bébé ne changera rien à ça. Il ne nous séparera pas, il sera le ciment de notre amour.

Jane : je le comprends seulement maintenant. On reprendra rendez-vous, le mois prochain. J'ai besoin de quelques séances supplémentaires pour effacer ce cauchemar, mais avec toi, j'y arriverai.

Maura : je serais là.

Une personne frappa à la porte, brisant ainsi leur moment d'intimité. Maura se leva, sans quitter du regard Jane. Elle ouvrit la porte sur Angela.

Maura : Angela, que nous vaut le plaisir ?

Angela jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur : je peux entrer ?

Maura regarda Jane pour avoir son approbation, la brune se leva et rejoignit Maura dans l'entrée.

Jane : ma' !

Angela entra et serra sa fille dans ses bras, malgré sa protestation. Jane chercha le regard de Maura, afin de la tirer de sa mauvaise passe, mais la jeune femme haussa les épaules avant de lui tirer la langue. Jane lui fit les gros yeux.

Jane : Ma', j'étouffe !

Angela : tu es la pire fille qu'une mère peut avoir.

Jane : merci Ma'.

Maura : vous allez bien rester dîner ?

Jane qui se trouvait derrière sa mère, fit non de la tête, mais Maura souriait toujours. Angela répondit par l'affirmative, ce qui réduisit les efforts de Jane à néant. Elle abandonna et passa l'îlot central pour donner un coup de main à Maura. Leurs gestes étaient en parfaite symbiose, comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas existé.

Angela : vous êtes réconciliée ?

Jane : on était pas fâchée !

Angela : appelle ça comme tu veux.

Jane : ça ne te regarde pas.

Maura : elle est rentrée à la maison, c'est tout ce qui importe.

La maison, ça sonnait comme une douce mélodie dans la bouche de Maura. En effet, elle était rentrée à la maison, et pour de bon cette fois. Elle ne se sentait plus exclue dans ces murs, elle était libre, car elle aimait Maura et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. Elles allaient avoir un bébé dans l'avenir et elles partageraient ensemble les angoisses et les joies des futurs parents. Jane referma ses bras autour du ventre de Maura et déposa de tendres petits baisers le long de son épaule dénudée.

Jane : je t'aime.

Maura tourna le visage dans sa direction, enviant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Angela était aux anges, le cauchemar de ces jours passés venait de prendre fin. Le couple repartait de plus belle.

Angela : je vais y aller, je suis rassurée maintenant.

Maura : vous ne voulez pas rester ?

Jane pinça la hanche de la châtaigne qui lâcha un petit « aie ».

Angela : non, je vais vous laisser poursuivre vos retrouvailles.

Jane fit une grimace : Ma' !

Maura pouffa devant la mine dégoûtée de Jane et le visage lumineux de bonté d'Angela.

Maura : on se voit demain. Bonne soirée.

Jane : elle est incroyable !

Maura : elle l'a vraiment mal vécu, elle aussi. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de se faire du soucis pour toi.

Jane : on devrait déménager à 2000 kilomètres de là, pendant qu'on le peut encore.

Maura l'encercla de ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Jane mit tout son cœur dans ce baiser, encadrant les hanches de la châtaigne de ses bras, elle la souleva, pour l'asseoir sur l'îlot central. La châtaigne noua ses cuisses autour du bassin de la brune.

Jane entre deux baisers : pas très faim et toi ?

Maura : ça peut attendre plus tard.

Jane comprit qu'elle pensait comme elle. Elle la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé, se couchant sur elle, de tout son poids. Les vêtements furent rapidement de trop, les lèvres reprirent possession de ce corps tant convoité. Peau contre peau, elles s'unirent le cœur libre d'aimer.

Jane fut la première à parler, alors qu'elles étaient couchées l'une contre l'autre, recouverte par un plaid : cette nuit, je t'ai vu, tu as dormi sur le canapé.

Maura : je ne pouvais pas dormir dans la chambre sans toi. Le lit est beaucoup trop grand pour moi toute seule.

Jane la serra encore plus fort, couvrant son cou de baisers : tu vois pourquoi je t'aime autant.


End file.
